ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
NGw presents CLAW: Circo del Mundo II
Circo del Mundo II was the second Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling event under the nGw banner. __FORCETOC__ Background After CLAW returned with a vengeance at Circo del Mundo in Mexico, they arrived in Tokyo Japan for the first round of the Super Eight X-Stream tournament, which was announced by Dr. Claw at Last Call X . Eight competitors would square off in matches with randomnly-determined stipulations. The winners of the first round bouts would be awarded $25,000 in addition to continuing on toward the ultimate prize: $200,000 and a shot at the CLAW Triple Crown Openweight Championship . (The prize money would later be increased to $1,000,000) Also on the card, Triple Crown Champion Maxwell Soloke was involved in a tag team match against FU Medland after Medland defeated him by disqualification at Circo del Mundo. Color commentator "Slick" Rick Salvatore continued his quest to find a decent beer with his access to Schlitz cut off. Results *In a pre-show match, Kwyjibo submitted Pedro Hernandez, Jr *In a Bra & Panties match, Joe Ghaven (w/Ethan Mills ) defeated Frank Sokolov to advance in the Super 8-X tournament. *In a Falls-Count-Anywhere match, David Dreadful pinned Simone to advance in the Super 8-X tournament. *Maxwell Soloke & Zackary Lesard defeated FU Medland & Gabriel Christrianson in a tag match when Lesard pinned Christianson *Barnaby the doll pinned Mephisto to advanced in the Super 8-X tournament *Mick Mable pinned Mumm-ra in a Tokyo Death Match to advance in the Super 8-X Tournament Aftermath *During the show, Dr Claw introduced several new additions to the Carnival, including the Yuk-Yuk Yakuza and Shichijuni, the first exhibit in the CLAW Freak Show. Original Hype Joe Ghaven vs Frank Sokolov These two brutes have more than sheer size and power in common: Both men have had the dastardly Ethan Mills in their corner. Mills long ago turned on Sokolov and now manages the "Iron Bear," but what will happen when his new charge runs headlong into his old client? Both big men are coming off big wins at Circo del Mundo in Mexico, but only one can walk out victorious in Tokyo. Will Mills be proven to have backed the right horse (or bear)? Or will Sokolov prove once and for all that snivelling little money-grubbing manager was only holding him back? Mephisto vs Shawn Paxton Shawn Paxton has seen his share of wackiness in his time with CLAW (including partaking in a match while under the influence of LSD last week), but has he ever met anything like the psychotic clown called Mephisto? The new Master Mime of Violence impressed in his debut, and will have his faithful doll Barnaby in his corner when he takes on the former Heavyweight Division champion. Will it be enough to overcome the power and rage of Paxton, who will be looking for payback after he was once again made a fool of by Dr. Claw? Only one man can advance in the S8X tournament with the prize money in hand, one step closer to glory... David Dreadful vs Simone Dreadful and Simone's rivalry goes back to nearly the dawn of CLAW, with both competitors fighting tooth and nail and being part of many classic matches together (one of which even cost Sven Andersson an eye!). Now, in the S8X tournament with cash, fame and glory on the line, which of them will rise up to put their hated nemesis down for good? Will the Straight-Edge Hidden Gem of Wrestling prevail? Or will the Angel of Death take another victim? Mumm-ra vs Mick Mable Many moons ago, Tommy "Mumm-ra" Sholtz upset former Triple Crown Champion Mick Mable by eliminating him from the Road to Spammiversary tournament. That was before Sholtz went on to lose in the final, and before Mable went on to nearly die and come back... even more annoying than before. Last time they fought on a trampoline (due the ring being crushed by elephants), but this time Sholtz and Mable will battle man-to-man, mano-a-mano, 65-year old drunk to 19-year old midget in a contest for the ages inside THE THUNDERDOME!!! ¡Parejas Increibles! At Circo del Mundo in Mexico, FU Medland defeated Soloke by DQ in the champ's first big defence of the Triple Crown Title. This week, Max has asked for a partner in the ring to watch his back against the dastardly tricks and cheats of the "Honest" used car salesman. Soloke has chosen his long-time friend Zackary Lesard, one of the few friends he has left in this business. But who will tag with Medland? No one expected him to choose Gabriel Christianson, but Medland offfered the kid another chance after GC had trouble helping the tecnicos team during the Trios Match in Mexico. Medland claims he can teach Christianson to REALLY fight, but will the masked newcomer really follow FU's ways? Will he stick to his morals? Or does Medland plan to use him as a scape goat to avoid getting his hands dirty himself? Find out at Circo del Mundo II! Original Event Preview With Mexico behind them, Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling heads out to Japan for the next stop on the Circo del Mundo world-wide reunion tour! The Super Eight X-stream tournament begins in full force, with $25,000 prizes on the line for the winner of each match. Also in action: Triple Claw Champion Maxwell Soloke squares off once again against "Honest" FU Medland, but this time each man will have a partner in their corner. Don't miss all the CLAW action live from THE THUNDERDOME in Tokyo! Full Event Results http://www.fedwars.net/fed_event.php?fed_id=168&event_id=1997 Category:Events